Darkness Immortalized
by gery900
Summary: Complete. Anti Cosmo had often thought of having Timmy as a godchild. But will he ever succeed there? Can Timmy keep his freedom? Is Cosmo an idiot? Well the last one you probably know the answer to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of Darkness Immortalized. **

Anti Cosmo's POV

I floated in front of the kitchen table sipping my tea. I sighed my attempt to get Timmy as my god child during the fairy world games had failed. I sighed. I knew that there was no way I would get a chance like that again. I sipped my tea again.

"There must be a way" I said to myself. I sighed.

I really didn't know why I wanted Turner as a god child in particular. Maybe it was because he was different from most of the other god kids. It was true he was different. Turner had a strong will, loyalty to his god parents, and, even though I may despise it, a heroic nature. He was really quite an interesting human.

I personally could have cared less for humanity. Humanity was basically destroying itself from within, with wasting power, taking from the earth without giving anything back, and killing off already endangered species. Sure there were humans who tried to stop this from happening but they themselves wasted power as well.

This is why us Anti fairies do bad luck. It's our way of getting back at those humans. But do the fairies see it that way. No. They waste there time granting wishes of small helpless children, when the world is slowly destroying itself. As for ruling the universe, well I just liked the idea. Well I am evil what do you expect.

Timmy was a special kind of boy. I guess I really started admiring him when he let me and HP off the hook for cheating in the fairy world games. It was rather nice. I could not believe it. I heard of friendly humans, but I had not expected to find one in Turner. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

I sighed. I knew the chances of me convincing the boy to be my god kid were slim. I knew it wouldn't happen.

I sipped my tea again. I sighed sadly. My chances were slim.

**Oh poor Anti Cosmo. By the way I do agree with Anti Cosmo's thoughts. Humanity is destroying itself, but luckily there are some humans that are helping it by recycling and protecting endangered species with laws. I hope at least most of you are those humans. If your not, then when the world ends I hope your happy. **


	2. Chapter 2 An invite

**Chapter 2 of Darkness Immortalized. **

**

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The flowers were all in bloom. I was inside playing video games. Most people would say I needed to get out more, but I got out plenty saving the world from any dumb wishes that went wrong, or just my enemies trying to take over the world. So with that in mind I had every right to play video games for a day.

I played video games for a couple hours before my god parents poofed in.

"Timmy" Cosmo shouted happily. I jumped from surprise.

"What is it Guys?" I asked.

"Well we just got invited to the annual magical creature party" Wanda said.

"And?" I asked.

"and it's one of the parties of the century, any magical creature whose anyone is going" Wanda said

"Yeah, but once again someone whose anyone said no, so we got invited instead" Cosmo said.

"Wait one second, last time we went to one of these parties it ended up having a pointless contest where we were tricked into grocery shopping" I said.

"Don't worry this time it is not being run by Cupid, it's being run by the fairy council" Wanda said.

"They totally are like the government in fairy world" Cosmo said

"So they won't do anything embarrassing?" I asked.

"Nope" Cosmo said.

"OK I'll come"

"Yeah this is going to be great"

* * *

**Well there. I like the idea of the fairy council being like the government in fairy world. In the game Shadow Showdown we heard that fairy world once was a monarchy, and in some episodes we see the fairy court which shows that fairies have the court system, so it's possible they might have a democracy. But no one can be sure, so I put the fairy council, because that seems like the most likely government officials name. **


	3. Chapter 3 watching the news

**Chapter 3 of Darkness Immortalized. Please Review.**

**

* * *

**No one's POV

Anti Cosmo was sitting on his throne watching T.V. His throne was a big red one, that kinda reminded you of vampires. (It's so true, you see it in the anti poof episode)

* * *

Anti Cosmo's POV

I was sitting at home watching T.V. when my Wife Anti Wanda came in.

"Hey Anti Cos, guess what"

"What?"

"You and me have just been invited to the annual magical creature party" She said. I sighed we got invited every year. It was basicly the fairies way of trying to show how friendly they could be.

"OH, hooray"

"I know hon, it's going to be so much fun, well I'm going to pick my outfit out now" she said before leaving. I sighed. I couldn't see how this party was going to be different from any of the others. But I didn't expect what would happen next on the television.

"I'm Fairy Heart, and we're all eagerly awaiting to see what Baby Poof bought at the mall again" Fairy Heart said before Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came out.

"Oh for goodness sake, we just came here to buy a few outfits for the annual magical creature party, that's all" Wanda said. I could not believe my ears. They had gotten invited too.

"So does that mean you got invited?" Fairy Heart asked.

"That would be correct, now if you'll excuse us" Wanda said before poofing the group away.

"Well you heard it here folks, Baby poof and his family have been invited to the AMC party." Fairy Heart said. I turned the T.V. off. Suddenly that party sounded more tolerable.

* * *

**Well there, and now the plot thickens. Wonder what will happen.**


	4. Chapter 4 The beginning of the party

**Chapter 4 of Darkness Immortalized. Please Review.**

**

* * *

**Anti Cosmo's POV

I was wearing my best suit. It had a blue collar, blue tie, the black jacket and pants, and one blue rose corset. I guess I was dressed to kill. Figure of speaking of course. Anti Wanda was wearing a blue dress with lots of sparkles and a white sash. We both looked great.

We both walked into the party. There were plenty of magic creatures there. Fairies and their god kids, anti fairies, pixies, Leprechauns, magical lawn gnomes, elf's, and sprites. You name it, this party had all the kinds of magical creatures. It was unbelievable that the room could hold all of them. But then the room was perfect for a party.

Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. But I was looking for someone. It didn't take too long, those teeth could be spotted a mile away. I flew over there quickly.

"Well Timothy what a surprise" I said even though it wasn't a surprise. Timmy looked over to me.

"What Anti Cosmo, you got invited too"

"Well of course, it's a magical creature party, which would include anti fairies" I said. Timmy looked over at his fairies.

"Guys did you know about this"

"Well kinda sport, we knew the anti fairies would be invited, but we didn't expect him" Wanda said.

"and did it cross your mind to warn me the anti fairies would be coming?"

"We thought it was obvious, since it is called the annual magical creature party" Wanda said. Timmy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I guess that would make sense now that you mention it" Timmy said finally. He turned back to me. "Is there a reason you came over here?"

"Oh just thought I would come over for a quick chat, so how is it been since I last saw you at the Fairly odd games" I said.

"Good"

"So I was wondering, did you really hate the idea of wearing evil shorts?"

"You're kidding, they were both awkward and not my type of clothes"

"Aww, but you looked so cool in them"

"Oh for goodness sake, I did not, and you know it, now would you mind going away now"

"Oh, OK, see you Timothy" I said before walking off.

"It's Timmy"

"That nickname does not suit you" I said looking back once before continuing walking away. I couldn't help thinking that I had won that battle.

* * *

Timmy's POV

I blinked a few times. My nickname did so suit me. Timmy made me sound like the way I am. Timothy sounded British. But did those shorts make me look cool. Cosmo had said that I had nice knee's and were totally working those shorts.

"Cosmo?"

"Yeah Timmy"

"Did I really look good in those shorts"

"Oh yeah totally..."

"Of course not" Wanda said "Timmy those shorts were poofed up by Anti Cosmo who dresses up all British, he has no idea on fashion"

"I guess your right Wanda" I said "What was I thinking?"

I sighed. I should have known better.

"Oh come on, those shorts were cool" Cosmo said "Timmy looked cool in black"

"COSMO, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE BIGGEST MORON EVER" Wanda shouted causing many magical creatures to turn and stare. "Um, which is why I apologize for shouting"

Everyone turned back around.

"Wanda are you only telling me that those shorts were uncool, because you afraid I might end up liking them" I asked.

"Well.."

"Well then stop worrying," I said giving her a hug "you know I love you and Cosmo too much to do that" Wanda sighed.

"I'm sorry Timmy," Wanda said "I should know better"

"It's OK Wanda, let's go back to enjoying ourselves" I said.

Little did they know a certain Anti Fairy had been listening in.

* * *

**Well there. I really like this conversation. I can't help but wonder if Timmy really did hate those shorts. They were cool on him. But even if He did, he loves his god parents too much to like the bad guy side.**


	5. Chapter 5 Anti Cosmo thoughts

**Chapter 5 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV

I sighed happily. I couldn't help but think over what I heard. It seemed Timmy did like those shorts. I knew it. I knew those shorts looked good on young Timothy. He just did not want to admit it. It was basically his love for his current god parents. He didn't know what he was missing. An anti fairy godparent was way better than an fairy godparent. If only he would realize it. Well that's something to think about another time.

I looked around at the party. It was a completely normal one. Balloons of all colors, pink wallpaper, food that no one needed to eat but was there anyway, and doors painted on. The food included Turkey, chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, watermelon punch, and pie. It wasn't too bad a party, but it got kinda pointless after doing it for a thousand years. I can't believe they actual thought this would make the anti fairies and pixies less likely to try taking over the universe. Really. What morons.

"Hey hon" my wife said coming up to me.

"Oh, nothing my evil little crumpet" I said "Just enjoying this party"

"That's the spirit hon," anti Wanda said "So do you want to dance"

"Well of course darling" I said with a smile. Then we moved over to the dancing area.

* * *

**Oh dear god. I just had Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda sweet talk each other. I think I might just be sick. I know it's canon in the show, but it's just so mushy for me, and I can't believe someone like Anti Cosmo would fall for her. Oh and RR thinks for the advice, I hope I did a fairly good job at describing the room. I'm not really that good at complete descriptions.**


	6. Chapter 6 AC and AW dance

**Chapter 6 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV

Me and Anti Wanda both started dancing as a new song started up.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

We both stopped. That song sounded so beautiful. We decided not to stop, and danced to the next song.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

When that song ended we decided to stop and go sit down. Well I sat down. My wife went to get something to eat. I relaxed again. I spotted Timmy a few tables away.

* * *

**there. glad that ghastly dancing scene is over. I can't believe I had to do that. **


	7. Chapter 7 a temper

**Chapter 7 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

I was sitting at a table enjoying myself. My godparents had went to dance. I decided not to bother them.

"Well Hello Timothy," a voice said. I looked up to see Anti Cosmo. I growled and turned around to continue watching my godparents. "Oh your still upset."

"Yeah well that's kinda easy to do when it's you." I said.

"Aw, well that's a shame, I just thought maybe we could start a pretty good conversation." Anti Cosmo said.

"Well I won't, so you might as well leave." I said. I continued watching my god parents. It was silent for a minute. But there we're no footsteps walking a way, so he was still here.

"Do you remember that time you set me and the other anti fairies free?" Anti Cosmo said suddenly.

"Regretfully!" I said.

"You shouldn't regret it," He said "That was the day we first met."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said.

"But you had to admit," He said "It was pretty clever the way you got us to go back to fairy world." I brightened at that comment.

"Yeah I guess that was a pretty smart idea."

"Definitely Ingenious" He said. That's when I remembered who I was talking to.

"Well I'm glad you didn't succeed at destroying the world." I said. He just smiled at me with a knowing look.

"Well you certainly have a temper," He said "you should let it out more"

"Forget it"

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying," he said "and I think this is where I leave you to your thoughts"

He left. I thought about the conversation. I guess I did have a temper, but I didn't let it out unless I'm talking to a known enemy.

* * *

**Well there. I really love pronouns right now. They make a conversation easier when it's just two peoples. You don't have to say their names each time. **


	8. Chapter 8 Maileria

**Chapter 8 of Darkness Immortal.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

I guess I do have a temper, but that was natural when you have to fight evil magical beings every other week. I sighed. I knew that Anti Cosmo was the least of my usual worries. I had to worry about Crocker, Vicky, Mandie, Dark Laser, Francis, Pixies, Norm the genie, Doctor Bender, and Remy Buxaplenty. Those were just a few of my many enemies. I should just forget about anti Cosmo right now and enjoy the party.

I spotted a female elf. I walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Timmy," I said "What's your name."

"I'm Maileria" She said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Maileria" I said "Would you care for a dance?"

"I'd loved to" she said with a giggle. So then we started dancing as a new song came on.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always _

We stopped dancing.

"Thanks for the dance Maileria" I said.

"My pleasure Timmy" she said. We both went back to our seats.

* * *

**Yes I know that was pointless and ridiculous. But I needed to have Timmy doing something, and hey maybe I might bring her back later in the fic.**


	9. Chapter 9 Cheerio

**Chapter 9 of Darkness Immortalized.**

* * *

Anti Cosmo's POV

I floated happily. I had a very interesting conversation with Timmy. Then I spotted my counterpart Cosmo. I floated over there.

"Hiya, Cosmo" I said politely.

"Oh hello Anti me" he said.

"So you and your god child seems to be enjoying themselves"

"Yeah I guess, hey have you tried the hot dogs?"

"No, I don't care for hot dogs"

"Oh that's a shame, they were pretty good"

"Well Cheerio Cosmo"

"I don't eat cheerio's Anti me"

"It's British slang for goodbye"

"Oh then why is it named after a breakfast cereal"

"Cosmo you are quite duff and dim" I said before walking away before he could ask what those words meant. I sighed quite glad to get away. I walked back to the food table and got some watermelon punch for myself. Then I returned to my table, and drank my punch happily. I caught a glance of Timmy. I smiled to myself. I was starting to get an idea.

* * *

**Well there. I only just remembered that Anti Cosmo is mostly British, so it would make sense for him to use some British slang. I'll try and squeeze some in every chance I get. Did you know that hiya is actually British slang for hello. Hard to believe.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 The end of the party

**Chapter 10 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

The party ended uneventfully. I happily followed my god parents to the exit where my god parents said goodbye to everyone they knew which was very few.

Then I spotted Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda leaving being followed by Jorgan who was clearly making sure that they got back to anti fairy world with out any tricks.

Then I felt something weird happening to my ear. I quickly swatted at it. Then the feeling vanished. I stopped for a moment. It felt like some kind of robot bug had flown into my ear then shrank, but that was silly. I heard a chuckle coming from my right. I looked over and saw Anti Cosmo looking at me gleefully.

I looked back to my fairy's, who were just finishing up. I decided it was probably my imagination.

* * *

**Ooh. I wonder what Anti Cosmo is up to now. Well you'll see. **


	11. Chapter 11 When anger strikes

**Chapter 11 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

I smiled as I was playing video games. I was back in my bedroom. Then Cosmo poofed in.

"Hey Timmy"

"Hi Cosmo" I said keeping my eyes on the game.

"Hey can I play?"

"No, I'm playing a one player game"

"Aww, that's too bad" he said "Do you want to play a two player game?"

"No"

"Oh why not"

"Because I'm playing this one"

"Oh, but why can't you play this one some other time?"

"I SAID NO COSMO" I shouted. Then I realized I just shouted.

I paused the game before saying "Oh my gosh Cosmo. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Do you still want to play?"

"No, I think I'm good" Cosmo said before poofing back into the fish bowl looking quite upset. I could not believe what came in to me. I never shouted, unless I got upset enough. But that never happened over video games. It was like something inside my head had activated my anger to full intensity. But that sounded so dumb. I turned the pause off and returned to playing. I would think about it later.

* * *

**Hmm. Interesting is it not. I bet you're all wondering if Anti Cosmo has something to do with it. Well will see.**


	12. Chapter 12 nano bug machine

**Chapter 12 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV

I floated happily at home. I smirked to myself. I had come up with an ingenious idea. It really was quite a stroke of brilliance.

During the party I had managed to in secret poof up a nano bug machine. I had managed to have it go inside Timmy's head and go to his frontal lobe(the area of the brain where the emotions are). It was set to make Timmy's anger grow when ever it needs to. It wasn't really mind control. More like I was giving him a push in the right direction.

I had told Timmy at the party that he had a temper. He didn't believe me. But this way he would believe me. Also anger was an emotion that could cause you to rethink what side your on.

I smiled to myself. It was ingenious, and plus Timmy was not even aware of it.

I could not believe how easy it was to sneak the nano bug into his head. Good thing I had managed to attach a shrinking device to it.

* * *

Cosmo's POV

I could not believe Timmy yelled at me, and over something like video games. I mean he could be an emotional kid, but not like this. I wonder if maybe I should try talking to him now. Maybe he's calmed down now. Yeah I'll go talk to him. I poofed myself out of the fish bowl.

"Hey Timmy" I said.

"Oh Cosmo, It's you" he said "Look I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, I don't know why I said it."

"It's Ok Timmy, you clearly were having one of those moments, and I forgive you for it"

"That's great Cosmo, so do you still want to play video games?"

"Sure I love to" I said as I floated over to the game console. I watched as Timmy started up the game console and put in a two player game. Then we started playing. I was glad to have my friend back. We played for a while. I lost.

"Woo hoo, I win" He said.

"Great win Timmy" I said.

"Thanks Cosmo" He said. Then I returned to the Fish bowl so glad that we were friends again.

* * *

**Well there. Well now you know what's going on inside Timmy's head. I rather like the concept. It's not brainwashing or mind control, maybe more of a slight kind of mind control in a certain part of the mind. **


	13. Chapter 13 Timmy gets suspicious

**Chapter 13 of Darkness Immortalized. Bad luck chapter.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

I was sitting in my room reading the newest edition of the Crimson Chin issue. Then Wanda poofed in. I continued reading.

"Timmy have you even considered cleaning this room?" she asked. I looked up and around the room. There was dirty clothes all over the place, garbage splayed across the room, and comic books in a large unorganized pile.

"No not really" I said. I heard Wanda sigh.

"Look Timmy this room is not gonna clean itself, and me and Cosmo are too busy with poof most of the time, so we can't do it, so you will have to eventually" she said before poofing away.

I sighed. She was right. I started picking up the trash.

But it was so unfair. Surely Wanda could so easily just wave her wand and then get back to caring for poof. There was really no need for me to do it. I growled angrily. She's the smart one. She obviously knew that, and decided to get me to do it myself. She has always been like that.

I snapped back to reality. Did I really just think that? Wanda has never been like that. Why would I think that? Wanda has always been nice to me. Maybe a bit naggy from time to time, but still generally nice.

I've never been this angry so much. First I get angry at Cosmo, now Wanda. It could be my imagination, but I don't think this is normal for an eleven year old boy. I'll have to worry about this after I cleaned the room.

* * *

**Ok there. I think Timmy is getting suspicious on how he's been behaving. Smart kid. No wonder AC chose him to be his god kid. **


	14. Chapter 14 Doctor Rip Studwell or is it?

**Chapter 14 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

Me, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were at Doctor Rip Studwell's office. It had taken a lot to convince my fairy god parents to take me here for a checkup. But in the end I had convinced them. Doctor Rip Studwell came in.

"Well so who do we have here?" he said.

"Cosmo, Timmy, Poof, and Wanda are currently here." Wanda said.

"Ah so what seems to be the trouble." Doctor Rip Studwell said.

"Well Doctor Rip Studwell," I said "I've been having these angry feelings coming up, and they seem to be getting worse."

"That's it?" Doctor R.S. said.

"Well yes," I said "but these are not normal, they just come up over simple things."

"Hmm," Doctor R.S. said "well let me have a check at your frontal lobe"

He got his wand out at stuck it into my ear. There was a funny feeling in my head. Then it stopped.

"Well I got good news" He said.

"And a bad news" I said.

"No just good news" He said.

"Oh really," I said surprised "What's the good news?"

"You are just going through simple anger issues, they are quite normal." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Quite sure." He said.

"Well OK then, thanks." I said.

"Oh no problem" He said.

Then we left.

* * *

Anti Cosmo's POV

Ha. I could not believe they fell for that again. I pulled the Doctor Rip Studwell disguise off. I mean really. But maybe it wasn't too shocking. My disguises have always been brilliant.

I smiled. Oh and not only did I trick them, but when I used that wand on Timmy instead of doing a scan I actually was charging the battery up a bit.

I smirked as I poofed home.

* * *

**Oh yeah. I knew Timmy was suspicious, so I made it so he wouldn't be suspicious anymore. Also I got to use the Doctor Rip Studwell disguise as a plot device. Not a bad idea. I just love episodes that have AC in a disguise. It's so cool how sneaky he can be. **


	15. Chapter 15 The anger gets worse

**Chapter 15 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

After the trip to Doctor Rip Studwell I felt way better. I went to play with my video games. I was having such a good time .

"Hey Timmy." a voice from behind me said. I jumped. I turned around to see Cosmo. I guess I was having such a good time I forgot to pay attention around me.

"Oh hey Cosmo." I said.

"Wanda's in a grouchy mood so can I hang with you?"

"Sure," I said "Why not?"

"OK"

"This one is a two player game so let me get the other controller." I said getting up. I walked over to the video game drawer and felt around. Finally I found the second controller. I came back over. Then plugged it in. Then we started playing. It was a lot of fun, until Cosmo started getting lucky. I couldn't help but get mad at that.

"Yeah," Cosmo said "I'm winning, I'm winning!" Then he beat me. I could not believe it.

"I don't believe it," I said "oh you just got lucky. One more go" Then we started again. To make a long story short Cosmo won. I was really angry.

"OH COSMO GO BE LUCKY SOMEWHERE ELSE." I said. Cosmo gave me a knowing look.

"OK don't worry Timmy," He said "I know you must be going through a tough part of your childhood, so I'll leave" Then he poofed away. I still felt angry. I knew I shouldn't continue being so angry, but it was so hard. I could not believe Cosmo got so lucky.

* * *

**Yep. Another chapter with Timmy being angry. In case you don't notice Timmy seems to be getting angrier. Earlier in the story After the subject of his anger left he would calm down. But now he continues being angry even after the subject leaves. Which would indicate that it's getting worse. Ooh scary thought.**


	16. Chapter 16 AC's Possessiveness

**Chapter 16 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV

I still could not believe that my plan was actually working so well. Timmy actually was getting angrier. I remember how he said to forget the possibility of him letting his anger out. Yet here he was doing just that. Not intentionally of course. But still technically doing it.

I went into my kitchen and poofed up myself some tea. I sipped it.

I floated to the living room, and turned on the T.V. There was nothing on. Just a documentary on the elve's special cookie. Boring. I flicked through channels. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Ooh. The old classic of Timmy TV.

I watched that for a while. It's a shame they had to cancel this show. Sure Crocker TV was pretty funny. But kinda ridiculous. Just a ridiculous teacher that had crazy spasms every time he said fairies, or fairy god parents.

Of course I know that the show was originally Turners idea, because the director to Timmy TV started getting too controlling of Timmy's life. Really. I should be the only one to control Turners life. Me, and no one else. That director was incredibly insane.

* * *

**Oh yeah. I just had to mention the Timmy TV episode. Come on that show was way better then Crocker TV. I hope I managed to capture AC's possessiveness.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Cosmo is suspicious

**Chapter 17 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Timmy's anger is getting worse. It seems now Timmy is constantly mumbling angrily. It's hard to tell what he is mumbling, but it's probably nothing. He seems to be getting angry at pointless stuff. I'm no expert on this mind thing, heck I'm not an expert on anything, but I'm sure this is not normal 11 year old behavior. I decided it's time to check on Doctor Rip Studwell. I poofed away.

Then there I am in Doctor Rip Studwell's office. I looked around then spotted him apparently playing a card game by himself.

"Doctor Rip Studwell." I said. He jumped and dropped all his cards.

"Oh Cosmo," He said "well this is a surprise."

"I came here to talk to you," I said "It's about Timmy."

"Oh what about him?"

"It's about our checkup last week."

"Umm which checkup?"

"The one last Sunday of course."

"Umm, last Sunday I was having a game of golf."

"But you were here."

"No, I wasn't"

"But if you weren't here then who was?"

"That is a good question Cosmo"

"Really, yay, I thought of a good question, go me" I said cheering.

"Uh yeah, maybe you should find out who it was while I play a game of solitaire"

"Oh, OK, what's solitaire?"

"It's a card game that requires you to place the card where it's suppose to go, each card is placed on the card that came before it"

"Oh, OK bye" I said as I poofed away.

* * *

**Ok. I hope I managed to keep the characters in character. I tried to make Cosmo seem as stupid as he normally is. I wanted him to be suspicious, but still a bit of an idiot. Well looks like Cosmo knows that there is a phony. But I wonder if Wanda can figure out who, because we all know Cosmo can't. Oh and in case you couldn't tell that was the real Doctor Rip Studwell. If you couldn't tell by the end of the chapter then you might be just as stupid as Cosmo.  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Wanda gets suspicious

**Chapter 18 of Darkness Immortalized. Review please.

* * *

**

Wanda's POV

I was just enjoying myself while Poof was napping. Then my husband Cosmo came in.

"Wanda"

"Hello Cosmo"

"Wanda, you will not believe this, but the Doctor Rip Studwell we saw last week was not the real Doctor Rip Studwell, it was some phony." Cosmo said really fast.

"What?"

"Yes, it's true, I was just there, and the real Doctor Rip Studwell was there, and he told me he had a golf game that day, and he was playing solitaire when i got there." Cosmo said really fast again.

"Ok first Cosmo breath in slowly and breath out slowly," I said. Then watched him do just that. "OK now, so there was a fake doctor Rip Studwell, so that would be a strong indication that we got wrong information, which would mean that Timmy's anger could not be normal."

"Yes" Cosmo said.

"But the problem is who would do this, what would they have to gain from Timmy getting angry." I said. I thought about it. I couldn't think of anyone who would want Timmy to be more angry then normal. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Poof's crying.

"Well will have to worry about this later." I said. Then quickly started attending to Poof's needs.

* * *

**Well there. I didn't think I should let Wanda figure it out, because they don't have a lot of clues to go on. Anti Cosmo is not one to get caught that easily. He is down right sneaky. **


	19. Chapter 19 Anti Cosmo convinces Timmy

**Chapter 19 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

I was reading comics books sulkily. It had been a tough week. I couldn't help but feel angry the whole time. I was even angry now from Cosmo getting lucky again. But that must be normal. Doctor Rip Studwell said so. Then I heard a poof from the side.

I turned to see Anti Cosmo. I jumped up dropping the comic book in surprise.

"Hello Timothy."

"Anti Cosmo," I asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought I should just pop in to check on you," he said "you seem to be getting really upset lately."

I looked away at that. It was true. I really couldn't help it. Cosmo and Wanda have really been getting on my nerves lately. It was just so stressing.

"You know it doesn't have to be that way," Anti Cosmo said suddenly making me look up "You could always consider getting a new kind of god parents." I knew what he was talking about. But I wasn't to sure what I thought about it. I really didn't like Anti Cosmo, but I really didn't like my own godparents right now. It was a tough decision. I knew if I did it, Anti Cosmo could easily take over the universe. But did I really care about the universe anymore. Probably not.

I looked up at him. Anti Cosmo had this knowing look, like he knew what I was thinking. I smiled.

"So how about having an Anti Fairy for a godparent?" he asked. I took a look at my room one last time.

"Sounds good to me" I said as I took his hand. Then in a wave of an Anti Fairy wand we were in Anti Fairy world.

* * *

Cosmo's POV

Me and Wanda poofed into Timmy's room all set to tell him about Doctor Rip Studwell.

"Hey Timmy, you will not believe..." I started before realizing Timmy was no where in sight. I looked at Wanda. She looked at me. Then we looked around. The bathroom door was opened and empty. There was no note to where he had gone. We stopped looking after five minutes.

"Where could he have gone," Wanda said "It's not like Timmy to leave without leaving a note, something must be up."

* * *

**Yes. I did it. Timmy left with Anti Cosmo. You will not believe how hard making the conversation with AC was. I couldn't decide the best way to have AC convince Timmy to being his godchild. But in the end I got a conversation I liked. **


	20. Chapter 20 Cosmo's lucky guessing

**Chapter 20 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Wanda's POV

We managed to poof up a Timmy robot to fool his parents and anyone else, and they believed it. Right now I was looking around the room trying to find a clue. After a very careful analysis of the room I managed to find a hair. But it was not an ordinary hair. It was blue, and the only one with blue hair that we knew would be the Anti Fairies.

"Cosmo get over here," I said "I found something."

He came over. I showed him the hair.

"Ooh what is it?" he asked.

"A piece of hair," I said "and if I'm right a piece of hair belonging to an Anti Fairy, let me just scan this."

I poofed up a DNA analysis machine.(**Sorry don't know what else to call it) **After quickly scanning it the info showed Anti Cosmo.

"Anti Cosmo," I said "Of course, he would just love kidnapping, now that I think about it, he must have been the one disguised as Doctor Rip Studwell, he is good at disguises, but the question is why, what would be his motive?"

"Maybe he messed with Timmy's anger some how" Cosmo said.

"Wow Cosmo you may have just figured this out, but why would he want to mess with Timmy's anger if he was just going to kidnap him?"

"Maybe he messed with his anger just to get Timmy against us and the universe, so he could have Timmy as his god kid."

"Cosmo you continue to astound me with how smart your guessing is," I said "We need to go tell Jorgan at once."

* * *

**OK there. I just had to show off Cosmo's rare guessing correctly the situation. It just seemed right. **


	21. Chapter 21 The plan

**Chapter 21 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Wanda's POV

We hurriedly poofed to Fairy World. We quickly found Jorgan.

"Jorgan" I said.

"What? I'm busy watching one of my favorite shows." Jorgan said.

"Jorgan, Timmy has been kidnapped by Anti Cosmo!" I said.

"Oh that's ni..." Jorgan said "Wait What?"

"Timmy has been kidnapped by Anti Cosmo"

"But why?"

"Well Cosmo guessed this idea that kinda makes sense."

"What was this idea that kinda makes sense."

"Well Cosmo figured that Anti Cosmo has been messing with Timmy's anger to turn him against us, so that way Anti Cosmo could have him as his evil godchild."

"Ok, lets just breath for a second," Jorgan said. I nodded, then took a big breathe. "OK good, now were gonna need a plan."

"Well I believe we should sneak in there and try to calm Timmy down, or at least convince him that this isn't right." I said.

"Good plan." Jorgan said.

"I am good at them."

* * *

**Ok there. I know I haven't been writing in a while. But a lot has been happening. But don't worry. I have a pretty good idea on how to finish this story. **


	22. Chapter 22 An evil Timmy

**Chapter 22 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

I sighed. I was happily sitting on a black bed. I was currently wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, evil shorts, and a pair of black shoes. I guess you could say I was dressed to kill. (**Oh man that has got to be the second time I used that joke.**)

I couldn't help but think back to my life on earth. I couldn't wait to get back at everyone. Crocker, Jorgan, Vicky, Mom, Dad, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Dark Laser, Pixies, and Doctor Bender. Yeah.

Crocker would be fun to get back at for always following me around. Jorgan always was yelling at me for something. Vicky, well where do I begin on what she's done. Mom and dad were always leaving me with Vicky. Cosmo and Wanda had been bothering me lately. Poof was always getting all the attention. Dark Laser always tried to destroy me. The Pixies always made life boring. Doctor Bender always messed with my teeth, or tried to yank them out.

It would be great to get back at all of them.

* * *

**Ok. I rather like this. Timmy has become quite evil now. I hope someone will review this. Because having Timmy become evil and still kinda be in character is rather hard thing to do. **


	23. Chapter 23 Maileria returns

**Chapter 23 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Wanda's POV

Jorgan, Cosmo, and I were quietly going to the entrance to Anti Fairy World with a couple of Bazooka's. Then Cosmo screeched. I turned around to see a small female elf tapping his shoulder. Cosmo, and Jorgan both turned around to see her.

"Who are you?" Jorgan asked.

"Maileria," she said "I'm a friend of Timmy's, we met at the annual magical creature party, and I heard a rumor that Timmy has been captured by the anti Fairies, is this true?"

"Well he hasn't exactly been captured," I said "More like tricked into joining them, but we hope to convince him back to our side."

"Well then I want to help," Maileria said "He was the only one who wanted to dance with me, most boys don't even bother getting to know me."

"Well OK you can help, but we have to be quiet going into Anti Fairy World." I said.

"Got it." Maileria said. Then we handed her a bazooka, and continued sneaking to the door. Then Jorgan quietly opened the door, then locked it behind us.

* * *

**Well there. Maileria has joined the group. I just decided to add her to back into the story. Now she might have more purpose, then just being some girl Timmy danced with. **


	24. Chapter 24 Finding Timmy

**Chapter 24 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Maileria's POV

We snuck up to a castle that I could only assumed belong to Anti Cosmo. I couldn't help but feel excited. This was my first adventure. The pink haired fairy poofed us inside. I just realized I didn't know their names.

"Um guys, I just realized that I don't know your names." I whispered.

"Oh well I'm Wanda," The pink haired fairy said "that's Cosmo" she pointed at the green haired fairy "and that's Jorgan." she pointed at the muscular fairy.

"Oh Ok" I said. Then we continued inside. Wanda was apparently using some kind of tracking device from what I could see of it.

"Timmy's this way." Wanda said pointing up a corridor. We hurried up it, and went through a door.

Low and behold there he was. I had to admit he looked good in black, but there was no time to think about that.

"Timmy?" Wanda said. He looked up from this book on villainy.

* * *

**There. Maileria got her own chapter. I just imagined her as a pretty normal elf girl. Doing her POV was pretty easy. **


	25. Chapter 25 Angry Timmy Not good

**Chapter 25 of Darkness Immortalized. Finally I got something up.

* * *

**

Timmys POV

I couldn't believe it. They had shown up. I was surprised to see Maileria there. I hadn't thought about her since the party, but there was no time to think about her. I was feeling so angry at them all.

I heard Wanda say something, something about anger and mind control, but I was too angry to pay any attention to it.

I got up and glared at them all, especially Wanda and Cosmo.

"You guys have some nerve showing up here." I said.

"Timmy listen to us." Wanda said.

"Why should I, you guys haven't been doing anything but get on my nerves." I said.

"Look, your mind isn't working right." Wanda said.

"On the contrary, he's making plenty of sense," Anti Cosmo said walking in "and I do believe all of you are trespassing."

* * *

**Sorry. I just remembered I had this story on here. Now I can continue, and oh boy I can't believe what I just did.  
**


	26. Chapter 26 Wanda gets upset

**Chapter 26 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV

I could not believe they had actually figured out where Timothy was. But it didn't matter. They didn't really think that they would win this time.

"You evil bastard," my wife's goody goody counterpart said. "You did this to Timmy."

"And what are you going to do about it, Timothy is still to angry at you to listen to you." I said. It was a true statement. The boy was still to upset with them.

"Why you..." she said angrily.

She pulled out her wand and blasted at me. I dodged easily. I pulled out my wand ready for the fight. I watched as Jorgan pulled Cosmo and this one elf girl away. Timothy just sat there looking intrigued.

"So you want to fight?" I asked. "You do realize I'm the smartest person here, which would mean that I'm the best skilled at fighting."

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this."

"Alright then, but you are only going to lose." I said pointing my wand at her in the correct fighting stance.

"Will see about that." she said pointing her wand the same way.

* * *

**Oh boy. This is going to be good. A fight scene between two smart people who probably know the most magic over anyone. This is going to be awesome.**


	27. Chapter 27 Love conquers all

**Chapter 27 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Wanda's POV

I stood waiting there for him to make the first move.

After about a minute I couldn't wait anymore. So I attacked him with a white blast from my wand. He deflected it with a wave of his wand, a black power wall appeared. It bounced towards a book shelf. The book shelf exploded. He blasted with a black blast. A few blasts later I knew I was losing. So I knew that if I had to lose this fight I had to get Timmy to see sense.

"Timmy, I know you are very upset, but don't let your anger control your thoughts, we love you." I said.

I was to busy with blocking Anti Cosmo's attacks to see his reaction. I continued blocking. I knew that it was pointless. Anti Cosmo was just too good a fighter, no doubt from how much he has read. I knew that it was all up to Timmy what happened in this room.

* * *

Timmy's POV

I couldn't help but think over what Wanda had said. She had actually used the word love with sincerity. Surely they were supposed to try to love me as my godparents, but she said it with such sincereness.

I looked over at Cosmo. Cosmo the sweet goofball of a godfather. He was always thought up such dumb wished, but were also fun.

I looked at Maileria. I barely knew her, but I could tell that she was worried for me.

I looked back at Wanda who was fighting Anti Cosmo. She had always been there with the good advice, sure I listened to Cosmo more, but when my wishes did go bad she would always be there to help set things right. I felt something in my head like something had just exploded but it was to small to affect anything there. I didn't think about it too much. Wanda was badly bruised from the fight.

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. How could I willingly put these on. But there was more important things to do. I quickly grabbed Cosmo's wand.

"Hey!" Cosmo said.

Without thinking I blasted at Anti Cosmo with a white blast. It hit right on target. He was too surprised to do anything. He fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Alright Timmy finally snapped out of it. Well I'm glad. I finally was able to show that love can solve anything. That sounded so lame right now. **


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogue

**Chapter 28 of Darkness Immortalized.

* * *

**

Wanda's POV

I could not believe it. Timmy had blasted Anti Cosmo. I flew over to him to give him a hug.

"Oh Timmy I'm so happy your back to normal." I said.

"What do you mean back to normal?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, the doctor Rip Studwell we saw was actually anti Cosmo in disguise, he put some kind of chip into your head that affected your anger, but it's gone now." I said. I hugged him tighter. Timmy hugged back.

"We were really worried about you Timmy" said Maileria.

"Maileria, I can't believe you're here."

"Hey I couldn't let an old friend have his emotions messed with." Maileria said.

"Yeah you probably couldn't" Timmy said.

* * *

Timmy's POV later that day

I was back home. Wanda had cleaned my room, because she figured I needed the rest. I couldn't say I wasn't thrilled, because I was thrilled. But after being the god kid to an anti fairy for a few hours it tends to make you need to lie down.

Cosmo was perfectly friendly about it.

Wanda was quite understanding about it.

Maileria had gone home to the North Pole. Well somebody needed to make those toys for Christmas even if said elf is still young.

I couldn't have been happier. I was now lieing on my bed hoping sleep would come. I'm feeling tired already. Maybe I should ask Wanda for a glass of warm milk. I'm feeling rather...

* * *

No ones POV

Timmy Turner had fallen asleep right there. It's hard to say what he was about to think, was he going to think about how tired he was or how thirsty he was. Well that didn't matter because he was safe at home at last.

* * *

**There. This is the last chapter. I'm glad I was able to make it at last. Because I'm rather tired of this story. Well it's done.**


End file.
